The Forgotten
by ZERO8855
Summary: A side adventure of Helen and Deneve just after the Northern Campaign when they decide to leave the Organization. Based on anime series ending, I haven't read the manga yet.
1. Prologue

**I do not own 'Claymore' nor any names of characters, locations, or anything else relating to the series. I have only watched the anime series and not yet read the manga. Any similarities that may be found between my story and any found in the manga series are coincidental and were purely unintentional. The names of Brahn, Cedric, and Iba were chosen from random name lists and generators and are not to associated with any characters or locations of the same name from any other series or outside sources.  
><strong>

***NOTE _Italics _are used for inner thoughts, not dialogue.**

The Forgotten

Prologue

As the last glimmer of a golden sunset faded past under the southern mountains of Toulouse, dark blue began to fill the sky, readying the inhabitants of the forest for night.

SNAP!

A broken branch interrupts the silence, followed by the low growling of hunger and the deep breathing of a cunning predator. The creature wavers side to side on its two legs as it makes its way through the bush, growing faint, as it were, in the desperate search for food. Suddenly, a distant smell catches the air; human flesh. The thought of prey alerted the beast as it sniffs, frantically scanning to find the source, but fortunately it doesn't have far to search. Up ahead in front of it, on the border of a small clearing, it catches the dark shadowy figure of a human. Tall, and although wearing a cloak it cannot hide much from the hunter's keen smell. The human is male, well fit, and therefore no doubt with plenty of meat on the bones! The Yoma's mouth watering and golden eyes fixed on its meal, it carefully readies itself for a charge, but quietly as not to alert its prey.

However, it seems that the 'prey' is already aware.

SHWIGT! A large sword suddenly appears from its hiding place under cloak. Two hands grasping it firmly in front of his body, the man's feet planted on the ground, and a strong voice shouts, "BEGONE DEMON!"

"GRAAAAAGHHHH" The need for stealth no longer required and the thought of fresh meat was too much. The Yoma roared as it tore across the clearing, its legs projecting it at lightning speed.

The human remains motionless, hands still grasping the sword out in front and still standing his ground.

"ARRRGGRRRRHHHAAA!" The charging Yoma's arms widen, ready to take down the human no matter where he turns to run. Its claws stretched out and eyes fixed on the target, ready to strike aside the sword and rip into the warm flesh and feast.

Still, the man stands frozen. "_FRIGHTENED PREY!" _The Yoma relishes in thought that the human hasn't moved to defend himself against this powerful monster, making it an easy kill. However, the cunning predator will not take any chance and be fooled by any trick this human may have.

As it enters reaching distance, the Yoma quickly jumps left and swipes out its long left arm around, as to distract the human and lure his guard to his right, while the Yoma's right arm is ready to spring straight out at and grasp the head, blinding his sight and exposing the neck. Its fangs bared and ready to sink into the tender flesh and fountain of flowing blood awaiting underneath.

Still nothing. The human hasn't moved at all, but no matter. "_TOO LATE FOOL! NOW I FEAST!" _

"HHRROAAAT-" The Yoma suddenly stops in its tracks. "_WHAT?" _It sees the human head's still looking straight on. Glimpses of light show his right eye still glaring at where the Yoma was a mere second ago. But a strong force now holding the Yoma from the kill. Its eyes drift down…the human's guard has changed. "_NO!"_ The sword that was once straight out in front, has now reappeared to the right and embedded itself in the Yoma's neck.

"HRR-RRAA-" It struggles to breathe and tear away, but it can not, choking and failing to find the strength to move. "_HOW?"_

KYSSSSS! Purple blood sprays out as the man removes his blade from the Yoma. It falls to the ground, motionless, and except for the widen gaze of amazement and shock still engraved on its face…lifeless.

The man sheaths his sword back under his cloak and turns toward the monstrous corpse. "None of your kind will ever touch the people of my village", he said, his voice steady and calm, yet full of warning and resentment, as if the creature could still hear him. As he stands over staring at it, the creeping moonlight illuminates the scene, but only the man's face isn't still swallowed up in the darkness and shadows of his cloak. A blue bandana is wrapped around his head, but pulled down on the left side, covering his left eye but still revealing an old scar spanning from just above his eyebrow down to the top of his cheekbone. His face, slightly pale and with a wrinkle or two, but still vibrantly alive. He gazes at the Yoma, the reflection of its dead body is now caught in his piercing, blue eye.

**More to come very soon. Please feel free to comment however you see fit. I have the whole story in my head now, but this is my first fanfiction and I'm still working on a good style to write with, so please feel free to share your opinions on how it's going so far, in either review or pm. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tracking

**I do not own 'Claymore' nor any names of characters, locations, or anything else relating to the series. I have only watched the anime series and not yet read the manga. Any similarities that may be found between my story and any found in the manga series are coincidental and were purely unintentional. The names of Brahn, Cedric, and Iba were chosen from random name lists and generators and are not to be associated with any characters or locations of the same name from any other series or outside sources.**

***NOTE **_**Italics **_**are used for inner thoughts, not dialogue.**

Chapter One: Tracking

The next day, not too far from the place of the skirmish, the forest is visited again by strangers, but this time it is by two female warriors, Claymores. Both with light blonde hair, fair skin and silver eyes, and are clad in a light assortment of armor pieces, gray tunics with dark skirts, white capes, small circular guards on their backs holding their large double-edged swords, and small black silk cloths at the neck displaying their personal emblems, they make their way through the forest. One has almost shoulder length hair and armed with one sword marked with her emblem; while the other has shorter hair, her left shoulder guard is missing, revealing holes and shreds in her tunic around her shoulder, and is carrying two double-edged swords sheathed on her back guard, one displaying her own emblem, and the other of a fallen comrade.

"So, what's the plan Deneve?" the one with the single sword asks the other.

"I'm not sure myself, Helen" Devene replies to her friend. Her thoughts are reflecting of the recent battles in the north, the suspicions of the organization that employed her, and of Undine, the fallen comrade whose sword she now carries. "I figured we'd find some place remote and quiet to hide for a while and train a little".

"Well, as soon as we starting sparring, the better. This has been one boring trip and I could use some excitement," Helen sighed.

"Let's just hope no one's tracking us. I doubt the Organization has noticed us missing yet, but keep your guard-", Devene cuts off and stops, her right hand ready at her sword's hilt.

"What is it?" Helen's hand reaches for her own sword.

"You smell that?"

Helen deeply inhales, and recognizes a faint scent. Her eyes flash gold as she grins and draws her sword, ready for a fight, "Mmmmm…and just in time."

"_YOMA_" Deneve's eyes also flash a sudden glint of gold as she draws her right sword. "But I can't detect its aura." She sniffs the air again, and then points out a little to the left ahead of them, "It's coming from that direction". The two readily and silently make their way in the direction, quickly coming to a small clearing. Deneve stops, "This is where the scent is coming from, but I still can't detect the Yoma's location". Her now silver eyes still scanning the area, she steps towards the clearing, but stops again as her foot touches the ground. It seems much softer. She looks down to see a large circle on ground, the dirt is darker and loose. She kneels down to inspect it, "Helen, look at this". The scent of Yoma is stronger now, and her gaze catches a small, dark, purple spot on a torn up blade of grass. "It's blood. The Yoma is right here, well what's left of it. And from the look of things, I'd say someone buried it last night".

"What?" Helen kneels down to inspect the circle herself.

"Judging from the lack of splattered blood anywhere else, I'd say that it died instantaneously right here," Deneve's eyes still scanning the area.

"Hmm…strange, I didn't detect any warriors in this forest, and I didn't think there'd be any assigned in this area," Helen said, standing up, eyes following along the edge of the clearing.

"There weren't any. There aren't any villages around and all warriors operating in the nearby areas were called along with us to join the Northern Campaign teams. Besides, I can't think of a reason why any of us would ever bother to bury a Yoma. We kill it, and move on, nothing more. But whoever, or 'whatever', killed this one, it wasn't human," Deneve said with a tone of concern in her voice. "_There's no way a human could take down a Yoma, even a young one, with a single blow and make it out without any kind of injury"._

"What was a Yoma doing in this area anyway? If there aren't any villages for miles, why come all the way out here?" Helen sheaths her sword and relaxes her voice, "Well, might as well keep moving. Nothing here". They both continued on their way, walking through the clearing, but still alert for any signs of who else may be in the forest.

"Stop," Deneve pauses. "Helen, you hear that?" Helen listens attentively. Distant sounds of voices shouting start to echo. As they walk towards the voices, a sudden crash of tree falling is heard, and then more shouting and the sounds of axes and saws cutting away fill the air.

"Come on boys, let's get this thing ready," a man shouts at his fellow workers, who are scrambling around clearing away the branches of the fallen tree. "We gotta get this thing over to the carpenter's and fast!"

"Ok, boss, we're on it!"

"Hey, hand me that axe and help me with this!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming"

Helen and Deneve can now see the men working, four at the tree and a fifth standing on top of a long, two horse drawn wagon loaded with another log.

"Let's go! Let's go! It's been a long one and I'm ready to call it a day!" booms the one at the wagon. He takes a drink from a small canteen. As he finishes, he catches a glimmer of light from the trees, just beyond where his men are working. He squints, and makes out the shadowy profiles of the two, small specs of sunlight reflecting off their armor. Slightly startled at the sight of armed strangers, but composing himself, he waves his arm. "Hello there! Are you two lost?" The other men stop their work to see who he's calling out to. Helen and Deneve, slowly trying not to frighten them, walk out from the shadows of the trees, their feminine figures now revealed in the light.

"Oh man. Looks like this is our lucky day," one excitedly whispers to another.

"Hey careful, you moron! Can't you see they've got swords and armor on! Definitely no ordinary women!"

"Yeah, but definitely women all the same."

"Wow, who are they?"

"Sure hope there's more where they came from!"

"Shut up and get a hold of yourselves!" the leader snaps at them as he walks to greet the visitors. "May we help you-?" he cuts off as he notices the two pairs of silver eyes staring back at him.

"We're just traveling," Deneve calmly replies and breaks her stare from him. "Sorry to disturb you, we weren't aware there were people in this forest."

"Ah…oh…uhm…" the man stutters, still glancing back and forth from Helen's and Deneve's eyes. Finally getting a grip on himself, "Er, yes, we're from the village of Iba."

"Iba? Never heard of it," Helen says, with a belittling tone in her voice.

"Yes, well, it's a small village and we don't get many travelers. It's just up there," still staring at their eyes, he raises his arm and points behind him to a small path.

"Would there be a blacksmith in town?" Deneve inquired, trying to alleviate the awkward tension. She points to her shoulder missing its armor, "I'm in need of a new shoulder guard."

"Yes, there is. Just follow the path. There's a shop just inside the town's borders. You'll quickly find it," he answered.

"Thank you," Deneve glances at Helen and they walk past the men and start up on the path. Each of the men are all still staring at the two, quietly. Annoyed, Helen flashes a quick glare at them, causing one to drop his axe and stumbled over himself. The others quickly get back to their business, startled.

"Hahaha," Helen laughs to herself. "Too easy. You'd think they've never heard of anyone like us before. Haha".

"_Strange._" Deneve thought, "_I've seen the faces of plenty of scared people before, but not like that. Most are frightened because they've come to regard us as cold, inhuman, monsters. But that wasn't the same kind of fear. It seemed more from utter curious amazement. Was it possible that they really haven't see or heard of anyone like us before?"_

After a few minutes of walking, they hear more distant voices and see several buildings and dwellings up ahead. The sun was beginning to set, but many people were out walking around and going about their business, normally and carefree. No city walls and no guard towers of any kind were anywhere to be found. That's easy to see since one could see almost the entire village from standing at it's edge. It was a small village, but hardly just starting out. All the dwellings, shops, and a small church all made from stone, and the streets were well paved.

"Wow, look at this place. It may be puny, but it certainly isn't new," Helen remarked. She pointed at the long vines creeping up the sides of the some of the dwellings and the worn look of the streets. "It looks like this place has been here for a few decades".

"Yes," Deneve said, her mind running through her thoughts. "_Something isn't right here. A village that no one knows about…all these people living here and seem to have been thriving for so long…those men shocked at the mere sight of someone with silver eyes…no walls or guard stations anywhere to be found…this place would be a perfect target for Yoma…and a dead and buried Yoma just outside the village…one that was killed by something other than a warrior of the Organization. Something is protecting this place…something strong…"_

**More to come very soon. Please feel free to comment however you see fit. I'm still defining my own writing style and I'm trying to make everything detailed, but I hope it isn't coming at the cost of it being too lengthy and hopefully not boring. There's action coming in the next chapter, I promise! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Watchful Eye

**I do not own 'Claymore' nor any names of characters, locations, or anything else relating to the series. I have only watched the anime series and not yet read the manga. Any similarities that may be found between my story and any found in the manga series are coincidental and were purely unintentional. The names of Brahn, Cedric, and Iba were chosen from random name lists and generators and are not to be associated with any characters or locations of the same name from any other series or outside sources.**

***NOTE **_**Italics **_**are used for inner thoughts, not dialogue.**

Chapter Two: The Watchful Eye

Deneve and Helen started moving into town, their silver gaze constantly observing the people and on the look out for anything else suspicious. Fortunately, the blacksmith's shop was straight ahead. Past the counter, they spotted several tools and horseshoes hanging on the wall, however no visible armor or weapons.

"Hello there strangers and welcome to Iba," the blacksmith called from his store as he saw the two approaching. "How may I hel-" he trailed off as he spotted their silver eyes, but quickly snapped out of it, "Uh, how may I help you?"

"My shoulder guard is missing, so I need a new set if you have any available," Deneve pointed to her left shoulder.

The blacksmith leaned over the counter and took a closer look at Deneve's remaining armor piece. "Yes indeed, this is your lucky day. I happen to have a few lying around just like the one you're wearing!" he cheerfully stated.

"What? Just like mine?" Deneve questioned.

"Y-yes," he stuttered, a little shocked by her response. He went to a back room, and a few moments later, he returned carrying two dusty pieces of metal. He cleaned them off and set them on the table. They were a little bigger, but unmistakably the style matched Deneve's and Helen's shoulder guards. They even looked new, with no dents or wear from battle at all.

"_How is that possible? These people seem to have never encountered warriors from the Organization, yet they have an old set of its unique armor." _Deneve picked up the pieces and carefully inspected them. They were of the same metals and method of forging. "Where did you get these?"

"Well, they belonged to one of the town's elders. He used to wear them during hunting parties when he was training young boys many years ago, but when they had all grown up and were able to handle well on their own, he decided to hang up his armor. He donated them to me in case I ever needed some extra scrap metal, but they were go elegantly crafted and unique, I just couldn't bring myself to use them," he explained. "They're yours if you'd like. Since your armor is identical, you must be friends of his, and think of it as a welcoming gift," he smiled. He ran into the room and came back with a few buckled straps and placed them next to the armor.

"Where can we find this elder?" she asked as she took the new equipment, still examining the collection. She quickly removed her remaining guard and adjusted the new set on her shoulders.

"Oh, he lives in a small house just outside the west side of town. If you hurry, you'll be able to catch him. For the past few nights, he's been going into the forest by himself and normally doesn't return until daybreak," he said as he pointed the direction out.

"Come on," Deneve motioned to Helen, leaving her old guard on the counter. "It's yours if you have use of it." The blacksmith took it and thanked her, while Deneve and Helen hurried in the direction, not noticing the continuously curious looks of the villagers as they raced past. Once they past the last few stone buildings, they spotted the small house amongst a few trees. A small smoke rose from the backside of the house, that filled the air with its scent as Deneve and Helen made their way to the back. As they turned the corner, they spotted a cloaked man, sitting down on a log with his back to them and seemed to be tending to a small fire.

"Hello there," a deep voice welcomed. His back still towards them, he slowly rose and began to turn around. "And you are?", he slowly extended his hand to greet them, but as he did, a faint but familiar scent caught both Deneve and Helen; Yoma blood!

"DENEVE WATCH OUT!" Helen shouted as she quickly drew her sword and charged at the figure, her eyes flashing a glint of gold.

CLANG! As quick as lighting his sword suddenly appeared from his cloak, both hands gripping it, and clashing with hers, his face still hidden by the shadow of his hood. Deneve drew both hers and leapt to the side, positioning herself on his left, ready to attack and aide her comrade. The man and Helen both stood their ground, their swords still connected and pressing against the others.

"Not the traditional way of greeting an old man," he grunted from under his hood, finally pushing Helen back with a forceful thrust.

"Maybe, but you're NO OLD MAN!" Helen lunged at him again, "HE-YAW!" swinging her sword in multiple attacks, aiming for his chest. CLANG, CLANG, CLANG! Each of her swift strokes were met by his sword. CLANG, CLANG! Striking again for vital targets, but finding his sword blocking each attack. Helen jumped back distancing herself from any quick counterattack from him, but he remained still, his sword positioned at the center of his body.

"Very well, but you insist on taking my head, I assure that I won't go down EASILY," he declared, steadying himself for another incoming barrage of Helen's attacks.

Still gripping her swords tightly, Deneve stood watching the two. Her eyes focused on his movements, that were able to match every attack that Helen cast at him. "_He's fast. But he isn't attacking at all. Wait…" _she watched at he deflected more attacks. _"No, he isn't that fast. He doesn't have time to attack with Helen's moving much faster than him. How is he able to defend each of her attacks at that speed? It's as if he knows exactly where her attacks are directed and anticipating them. And why is he using a sword? Yomas never use weapons…Is he really a Yoma?…" _Deneve suddenly gasped, "_Is he an Awakened Being?"_

"Helen be careful, he's trying to trick you into something!" she called out to Helen. "He's an AWAKENED BEING!"

"WHAT?" Helen jumping to a safe distance. "It can't be. I didn't sense his aura".

"He must be suppressing it!" Deneve shouted, crossing her swords defensively.

"WHAT?" his voice sounding almost as stunned as they did. "Is that what you think?" He paused for a moment, and suddenly he burst into laughter "HAHAHAHA! That's preposterous! I assure you, I haven't awakened". Taking one hand off of his sword's grip, he pulled his hood back, revealing his old face and bandana over his left eye and hiding part of a scar, while his right reflected a bold blue color, which seemed to almost glow in the orange sunlight.

"But it makes sense. The Organization hasn't trained males for years. They were all killed or awakened, a long time ago yet you possess armor from the Organization, and there's your ability to predict Helen's attacks and counter them!" Deneve shouted.

"I suppose I'll have to explain," he spoke calmly, but still keeping his guard up and eyes glancing from Helen to Deneve. "You see, you can't detect my yoki aura, because I barely have one. And as for my ability to predict your comrade's movements, that really isn't a powerfully unique ability. Anyone with proper training can do the same, even a mere novice, hmhmhm," he chuckled to himself.

"SHUT UP! That's ridiculous!" Helen shouted, angry at the thought of anyone less experienced or skilled than her being able to develop an amazing ability.

"Well, if it's any consolation you have amazing speed that surpasses my own, which is why I haven't made an offensive move against you. If I had, you'd have been able to block it and counterattack before I could return to a defensive position. But even your great speed can't blur your movements from me nor your aimed target. And I must admit, I am having a little help," he raised his hand again, but this time reaching for his bandana. Pulling it off his head, he revealed his left eye, surprisingly undamaged from the old battle wound that scarred his face. Helen and Deneve gasped at the color reflected back at them.

Silver.

**Still working on the rest. Like I mentioned, this is my first time writing, but feel free to share your comments and opinions. Thank you for reading so far.**


	4. Chapter 3: Silver Guard

**I do not own 'Claymore' nor any names of characters, locations, or anything else relating to the series. I have only watched the anime series and not yet read the manga. Any similarities that may be found between my story and any found in the manga series are coincidental and were purely unintentional. The names of Brahn, Cedric, and Iba were chosen from random name lists and generators and are not to be associated with any characters or locations of the same name from any other series or outside sources.**

***NOTE **_**Italics **_**are used for inner thoughts, not dialogue.**

Chapter Three: Silver Guard

"No, it can't be. A male fighter?" Helen was shocked at the silver eye now revealed and starring at her.

"Hmpf, not exactly," the man retorted.

"How is that possible? WHO ARE YOU?" Deneve demanded, her two swords now pointing at the mysterious figure.

"Very well then. My name is Brahn. I was with the Organization for merely a few days before I, 'broke', training. Since I never fully developed as a warrior of the Organization, I became a wanderer, roaming from village to village, studying swordsmanship in order to survive. As I said before, I don't have superior speed and agility, but my years of training have led me to understand that principles of combat and even the very laws of movement," he raised his sword and pointed at Helen, "No matter what style or manner you fight with, any attack follows certain patterns. A swing attack of your sword is guided by the direction and rotation of your wrist; a stabbing attack is matter of aligning the points of the tip of your sword and your hand; I can even predict where you're going by looking at your stance and weight distribution."

"ENOUGH ALREADY! I'll be damned if I'm going to be lectured by an amateur!" Helen yelled out as she lunged again at Brahn, her sword swinging quickly in multiple attacks. Her sword swung overhead for a downward strike, followed closely by a diagonal upward, and cross body slash, but each one clashed with his sword.

"You see? You can't change the nature of your attacks. And no matter how fast your movements may be…," he pointed to his silver eye, "my eye allows me to see every twitch of your wrist and hinge of your joints perfectly clear. Even with your superior speed, if I know where your attacks will strike, I know exactly where and how to counter them."

Helen jumped back again to a safe distance, "_It's no use. If he actually CAN predict by judging the nature of my arm and wrist movements, I can't get through his defense. Well, I'm not done yet. I've still got one trick that he's never seen the likes of before…" _Helen's eyes flashed gold, veins in her arm pulsed, and her muscles bulged as she was about to unleash her special ability.

"Helen wait! Don't do it!" Deneve turned and called out to her companion. _"With that much yoki energy, someone could detect it." _But her call went out too late.

Helen's arm extended in length and suddenly shot out, like a serpent springing to attack. She swung her sword at Brahn, brushing past his sword and swinging across, catching him on his left side, but the rest of her arm still shot out, using the forceful momentum to drive him into a pile of chopped wood by the house wall. Brahn's eyes gave a shocked expression and he gasped as he was drove into the wood. After a moment, seeing her opponent down and motionless, Helen breathed a sigh of relief as she gloated, "Hmph! Didn't see that coming, did you?"

"Haha, that certainly is something I've never encountered before," Brahn's voice rose.

Helen gaped at her opponent. "_WHAT?"_ Her eyes fell on her sword and where she struck. She saw where his sword had moved from before. He had pulled it over to his left shoulder, right in the middle of where hers lay, protecting himself from her blow. He pushed back on Helen's arm, freeing himself from her pin and got to his feet. Helen quickly whipped her arm around again, wildly attacking him from all sides. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Helen's arm whirled around Brahn as she tried attacking him from behind, but still found his sword deflecting her attacks.

Deneve gazed at the sight before her. "_Unbelievable. Helen's arm isn't restricted by the joints and stiffness of her bones, but he's still able to see where she's attacking. How is he able to defend himself when her arm reaches around him?"_ But Brahn's sword wasn't the only thing that constantly moving and changing position. She noticed that his eyes were strangely glancing at her and Helen, as well as Helen's sword. "_Why is looking and me? I haven't made any advance or attacked at all, but he keeps looking over at me. Does he think that I'm going to try and catch him off guard?"_

Helen was getting frustrated and just as confused as Deneve. She didn't understand why he suddenly kept glancing at her and Helen, nor why none of her back attacks were getting through. _"Something's not right. I need more power!" _She tapped into her yoki aura, drawing more energy into her arm. She stretched out again, reaching past his back. Brahn brushed past it and charged forward at Helen, his eyes fixed on her, his sword in full front, leaving his back unprotected. _"He's going offensive! He let his back guard down!" _She turned her wrist around, pointing straight at the back of his head, and thrust her arm inward, using every once of strength she had. But just as she was about to reach him, without looking back, his head dodged to the left, and Helen gasped as she saw her own sword rapidly closing in on her.

"HELEN!" Deneve shouted.

FFWWWPPPTTTT! Helen's sword stopped, just inches from her head. She starred, shocked at what just happened. As she slowly got a hold of herself, she felt a strong force on her arm. She looked to find Brahn's hand, grasping her arm and holding it back.

"This fight is over," he said still starring at Helen, his grip still fast on her arm. "When your arm is extended and being extremely flexible, it did become harder to predict, but even so, the sword itself and even your wrist were still the same so the nature of your attacks is still easy to see. All I had to do was focus on how your swings were executed and where the tip of your sword was aiming at." Brahn slowly released Helen's arm. "You'd better retract this or you may draw some unwanted attention. I see now that you weren't sent here to kill me, so I have no quarrel with you."

"What? Suddenly you're backing down?" Helen snickered as her arm returned to its normal length and her eyes to their silver color.

"I don't see any reason for fighting against those whom have left the Organization as well," Brahn explained.

"How did you come to that?" Helen asked calmly, hiding the fact that he guessed the truth, they were on the run from the Organization.

"First, you're not here on any official contracts since there haven't been any attacks on the village. Even if there were, none of the villagers here would have known how and where to contact the Organization. Second, this village is not on any map and well out of the way of any roads, so you wouldn't be here on patrol or en route to another village. Finally, when your friend told you not to use your yoki power for your attacks, the only reason she would do so is to keep your aura low and under detection from anyone nearby." Brahn explained. "That was when I realized that I had no business to fight you, except of course just to keep you from attacking me. And that is my question to you."

"I merely reacted at the stench of Yoma blood coming from you," Helen replied.

"What?" Brahn asked. He lifted his arm to his nose and sniffed. "Hhmmmm…haha, I suppose you're right. I guess it's been a while since I washed this. I never developed the keen senses of detecting Yoma like the two of you."

"It doesn't take a special sense of smell to know when you need your laundry done," she sneered at him. "But if you really don't possess any 'keen' senses, then how were you able to block my attacks from behind?"

"Our armor," Deneve answered.

"Huh?" Helen asked her.

"Ah, I see I'm not the only one here with a gift for observation," Brahn remarked.

"For the first of the fight, he didn't take his eyes off your sword. It wasn't until after you extended your arm that he started shifting his eyes at us. It took a moment to figure it out, but I noticed that whenever your sword was behind him, he looked at the reflections in our armor and my swords to see where you were attacking," Deneve explained, looking at her own swords and seeing her own reflection.

"Very good," Brahn complimented her, sheathing his sword. "Seems like you've uncovered my secret."

"One maybe, but there's still a lot more. Who are you and what's your story? How did you leave the Organization? Why has no one come after you if you haven't awakened? Why has no one ever heard of this village?" Deneve asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Brahn answered, his silver eye fixed on Deneve.

**Still working on making my writing a little more engaging. I hope there was enough action to keep you interested, but I know it still needs work to make it captivating. Thank you for reading so far. I welcome any comments both constructive and critical. **


	5. Chapter 4: Fallen

**I do not own 'Claymore' nor any names of characters, locations, or anything else relating to the series. I have only watched the anime series and not yet read the manga. Any similarities that may be found between my story and any found in the manga series are coincidental and were purely unintentional. The names of Brahn, Cedric, and Iba were chosen from random name lists and generators and are not to be associated with any characters or locations of the same name from any other series or outside sources.**

***NOTE **_**Italics **_**are used for inner thoughts, not dialogue.**

Chapter Four: Fallen

The darkness of the midnight sky was now covering the village of Iba. The ambient moonlight was illuminated everywhere, except where it was faded only by the amber glow of the small campfire behind the house on the outskirts of the village. Three persons sat around it, while a kettle bubbled with a small stew.

"I would apologize for the size of the small meal, but I know how little food you consume," Brahn said as he poured single spoonfuls of the stew into two bowls and handed them to his guests. "Fortunately for me, my appetite is still as big as always." he chuckled as he filled his bowl to the brim.

"Thank you," Deneve said, accepted her meal. She glanced over at Helen, who took a few sniffs before finally tasting it.

"Mmmm…this isn't bad," Helen smiled as she continued to savor the warm meal.

"Glad you approve. I suppose I should begin my story now," he finished a spoonful and paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I was among the last of the male fighters ever produced by the Organization. Before that I belonged to a family of hunters from a small village not unlike this one. My father taught me well at how to track animals, follow their movements, and I was rather excellent with a bow and arrow. I never missed a target. My clarity of observation was the only thing I was skilled at, especially for a young boy at my age. I even bested the other hunters in our village at archery, which made my father very proud of me." he smiled briefly at the last thought, but then continued "However one night while I was out hunting for supper, a Yoma that had been stalking our village attacked my home. When I entered the house, I found to my horror the Yoma feasting on their lifeless flesh. Scrambling, I tried pulling my bow out to shoot the creature, but it knocked me down and shattered it. I saw my father's sword by the door and grabbed it, defending myself."

"You must have been very brave and skilled to take on a Yoma at such a young age," Deneve commented.

"Actually it was a miracle that I barely made it out alive. Even though I was able to see his movements, I was still so frightened that I couldn't muster up the courage to fight back. I simply used to the sword to keep it away from me, but it's strength was so overpowering. Whenever I managed to block an attack, it simply forced my own sword back at me, cutting into my body, and then used its other arm to strike me elsewhere, thrusting its claws into my legs and shoulders, weakening me. I think it was merely toying with me, taking in extra pleasure from its next kill," Brahn answered. "After sustaining so much damage and losing a lot of blood, I collapsed on the floor. The last thought racing through my mind before passing out, was that I was surely going to be engulfed by this monster." Brahn paused, taking a deep breath. "But I awoke a few days later in my neighbor's house. A strange man in black was sitting next to me and a pale woman dressed in armor and carrying a large double-edged sword was standing by the door. He explained that they had been dispatched to search for the Yoma that was attacking travelers en route to our village. The woman found the Yoma and killed it just moments before it was about to devour me. After seeing that somehow I was still barely alive, she took me to my neighbors and they quickly tended to my wounds. The man was particularly curious in how I was found with a sword and how many of the injuries on my chest came from that sword while the only claw marks were on my legs and shoulders, away from my vital organs. The other villagers told him about me and my acclaimed talents. After I told him what happened, he remarked at how rare it was to meet a common boy like me with such an amazing gift, and he made me an offer. I would be given great strength and abilities if I would join their ranks. With my family dead and thirsty for revenge against the Yoma, I accepted."

"Not much of a unique story. Almost every fighter within the Organization joined for vengeance against the Yoma," Helen remarked, still tasting the stew.

"Yes, but remember I wasn't there long enough to fulfill their end of the bargain," Brahn continued. "As you know, the process of introducing the blood of a Yoma into a human isn't a quick one. It has to be taken slowly and over a period of weeks to complete. If they infused someone with Yoma blood all at once, the overwhelming shock of the foreign matter would simply put the body into shock and the subject would die instantly….I'll never forget the pain of that process." Brahn closed his eyes and breathed heavily. "Sleeping in those cold, dark and stone-walled rooms, I felt like I would freeze to death. And the pain coursing through my veins was so great I almost thought of cutting slits in my arms to ease the suffering."

"What are you complaining about? Like you said, YOU weren't there long," Helen snapped at him, remembering the painful experience of her own initiation.

"Yes, I apologize. Obviously you know all too well more than I about that nightmare," Brahn bowed his head at Helen. She calmly nodded her head, accepting his gesture. "During my day training they wanted me to focus mainly on developing my reaction and observation skills since that's what first intrigued them," he pointed at his silver eye, "which is why my eye was the first thing to change. I'm sure that the other would have followed if I had stayed longer." He looked into the flickering flames and a small smile appeared on his face as he reminisced. "I won't forget the fascinating changes it brought. It was actually the only thing that made the whole ordeal worth it. I began to see things so much more clearly than I could ever imagine before. I could see every stroke of a bird's wings flapping, every drop of water splashing up from a raging waterfall. I felt as though I could almost stop time itself." Brahn looked up from the fire and his smile vanished. "But as amazing as it was, it couldn't last. During my time there, I learned of the 'difficulties' that the male warriors were facing. Too many were reaching their yoki limits too soon, craving more and more power, being overcome with the intense pleasure of unlimited strength, and finally awakening, transforming into supreme beings of the very race they were trained to hunt."

"If they were already aware of the problems, then why bother to continue with their production?" Helen asked.

"The male warriors were the front force of the Organization. They were highly valued and skilled fighters, so the council was looking for new ways to solve the problem keep them. They even started bringing in higher ranking males who were able to contain their yoki powers longer and help train the new recruits," he explained. "I was to be in the fourth class of the sixth ranking male, Cedric the Indomitable. He was given the nickname because he was able to reach beyond his limit several times, but he never succumbed to urge to fully awaken and always reverted back to his normal self. He was the last hope of training the new males to control their yoki energy. Since I still needed more time to develop completely, I never trained directly under him, but saw him occasionally training other advanced trainees. He was an inspiration to us all. Then, one day a handler and a newly graduated female warrior took me high into the mountains for my next training mission. It was to test my combat skills against a Yoma and see how I could adapt to my surroundings in battle. The female didn't say much nor seemed to pay much attention to me, but I must admit I was taken with her pretty face," the small smile briefly returned to Brahn's face. Deneve thought she could almost make out a faint red blush on his cheeks under the amber glow of the fire. "You can't really blame me, I hadn't lost my human instincts yet and I was still a young boy at the time. Hmhm. Anyway, we finally reached a roped bridge suspended over a small but deep gorge. I could hear the distant splash of a raging river far below. I gazed over to the other side of the bridge. My eyes caught two small golden circles glaring back at me from behind a dead tree. A dark and monstrous figure suddenly jumped out; it was a young Yoma. I drew my sword, ready to attack. It howled ferociously and started racing across the bridge. Without any hesitation or waiting for instructions from the handler, I ran across the bridge, my heart full of hatred and confidence. This time, I was going to be the victor, not that monster! But I was so focused on making the kill, I wasn't paying attention to anything else and the next thing I knew, I heard a loud snap and suddenly the bridge fell from under my feet. I looked around frantically, trying to figure out what was going on and what I should do to save myself. But it was too late. I looked back up at the Yoma. It was standing back on the firm ground and starring down at me, growling, almost as if it was mocking me. That was the last thing I saw before hitting my head against the canyon wall and being swallowed up by the river. "

"Guess you didn't learn your lesson," Helen said as she filled her bowl with another helping of the stew.

"No, perhaps I didn't. I awoke to find myself in a small campsite in a forest. Some travelers found me washed up on the river bank, severely injured, but still breathing. Hmph, once again I managed to survive long enough for someone to find me," he chuckled to himself. "I figured that the river carried me for miles down the mountains. After thanking them for saving my life, and I followed the river back up, heading for the Organization's headquarters. After a day's travel, I managed to reach the edge of the barren wasteland that marked their territory. But just as I was getting closer, I suddenly spotted several warriors ahead. There were six all together, five females were encircled around the sixth; a male, it was Cedric. Assuming that he was conducting a training exercise, I continued forward and was about to call out to him. But suddenly, the others charged at him, swords drawn, and in a flashing instant, he was beheaded." Helen and Deneve looked at each other and back at Brahn. "I could almost see his face, he didn't have any trace of shock at all; as if he knew what was going to happen. Stunned at what just happened and scared for my own life, I turned and quickly ran back down to the small campsite. I met the family that took care of me. I didn't know what to do or how to explain myself, I was just panicking and trembling, I even began to startle the mother and children. The father quickly took me aside and helped me calm down. Then when I was able to tell him what I had just witnessed, he told me that a small group female warriors had past by asking about the whereabouts of any male warriors. They informed him that all of the males were to be considered dangerous, and were to be executed immediately. He said that he didn't tell them about me, and when I asked him why, he simply replied that he didn't go through the trouble of nursing me back to health just so I would get killed. Again I thanked him for saving me a second time. I didn't want to put the family at any risk so I ran into the forest. I threw my sword back into the river, but decided to hold on to my armor. As far as they were concerned, I was engulfed by the river; all of me. I didn't want the risk of them finding my armor but not my body and investigating. I wasn't going to share the same fate as my brother comrades; I was going to survive."

"It's strange to believe they began killing the rest of the males," Helen said in shock.

"Not surprising, considering the Organizations methods," Deneve answered. "When they are faced with a small nuisance that could pose a great threat, they'd dispose of it, even if it involved killing their own warriors. With the alarming rate of male warriors awakening, they must've decided to kill them before they had the chance."

"But what about the training from the higher ranks?" Helen responded.

"Useless," Brahn retorted. "The training had no affect on the newer classes. In fact, later on I heard a rumor that even an advanced male trainee awakened during an exercise. That must've made the Organization realize that there was no telling when a male would fail and awaken. Even one as powerful and reliable as Cedric the Indomitable was no longer trusted, so they dispatched a covert squad to deal with any remaining male warriors before they became a problem." He paused for a moment, looking back into the fire. "And that was when I began to wonder…was it really the Yoma that had cut bridge and let me fall to my death? I wondered, were all the other trainees blindly following their instructors on training missions to their deaths?"

"That's awful," Helen whispered, reflecting on the mission when she, Deneve, Miria, and Clair first met, and how they suspected that they were also sent on that suicide mission to die at the hands of the Organization.

"Now I am all that is left of that era," Brahn sighed.

"But what about you? Couldn't you still awaken?" Deneve asked starring at Brahn, a sudden suspicion in her voice.

"Unlikely," Brahn gazed back at her. "I only received a few small infusions of Yoma blood. The only thing that I've acquired from it is my eye's attributes and the long lifeline that is inherited in every warrior," Brahn pointed at the small wrinkles on his face, "But I'm not even completely immune to the signs of old age like you two are. And even if I wanted to, if I used every once of strength to try and awaken and unleash my yoki, I doubt that I could because I don't have much of it in me. That's what kept me from being detected over these many years. I don't know if the Organization ever thought that I might still be alive, or if maybe they did and just didn't consider me much of a threat, I'm uncertain, but I always made sure that they never found out about me." he then pointed to his scar by his silver eye. "I even gave myself this scar and kept my eye covered to avoid any suspicion. That didn't prevent me from being able to use its power, but while I was on the run, I knew that if I ever encountered a warrior or another Yoma, I still had much to gain in order to defend myself. So I began traveling from village to village, seeking training from simple village sentries, city guards, veteran soldiers, once I even took lessons from the skilled leader of a small group of bandits. I stayed at one village for a few decades, learned what I could, then moved on to the next one. And one day, I came across a small convoy of settlers looking for a remote place to start a new home. I offered them my services as a hunter. After a few weeks of wandering the central region of Toulouse, we finally settled here in this forest near the base of the mountains. I wanted to settle down, and I made many friends, so I decided to stay too and live out the rest of my years in peace. I convinced the village founder that we shouldn't yet make our presence known to the other cities. Our small size would've made us an easy target for bandits and corrupt government officials. All the resources that we needed were here at our disposal and we needed time to grow and become self-sufficient before making ourselves known to outside world. Of course, it was also to help me stay hidden from the Organization, but my explanationss were also logical. He agreed and, except for a few wandering travelers, we've been living peacefully unnoticed by anyone." Brahn turned his gazed toward the village.

"No wonder no one's heard of this place," Helen also turned her head to look at buildings and houses.

"That was so long ago," he sighed. "Back then I trained many of the young boys to become hunters and now they're all grown up and training their young boys. I've even been called to be one of the elders on the village council. I feel like a grandfather to everyone in this village. And I vowed I would always protect it." He turned back to Helen and Deneve. "And that is my story." As the fire slowly faded he stood up and stretched, "It's getting late. Oh, I really must be getting old. Just telling that long story has got me sleepy. I don't have much, but I can offer you two some bedding for the night."

"Thank you," Deneve replied as she and Helen stood up. The three entered his house as the last flickering light of the fire vanished into the silver moonlight. The stillness of the quiet filled the air, and all was calm.

But a few miles away from the village at the base of the mountain, a small shadow was slowly walking down the grassy slope. The glowing moonlight revealed the figure of a little girl with long dark hair and wearing only a simple lightly colored dress. She stopped as she caught glimpse of the village. "Oh, what have we here?" A smile crossed her face as she gazed at the many houses before her. Suddenly her voice began to change and, as if she was in a cave, a small echo grew and followed after her every word, but it came from her. "Mmmmmmmm….oh good, there's so many down there….and I'm starving. Hmhmhmhmmmm…" she quietly laughed in delight. Her eyes flashed brightly and they lit up.

Two golden sparkles reflected in the pale moonlight.

**Ooooo, spooky. I know this chapter was longer, but I hope that Brahn's story was enough to keep the interest up. And I hope that this new appearance is enough to make you want to keep going. Thank you so much for reading so far. As always, comments and criticism are welcomed. This is my first time writing a story in over 10 years and I'm still working on making it a good one. Thank you again and stay tuned for Chapter 5: (still working on the ideal title for it).**


	6. Chapter 5: An old man, and an old face

**I do not own 'Claymore' nor any names of characters, locations, or anything else relating to the series. I have only watched the anime series and not yet read the manga. Any similarities that may be found between my story and any found in the manga series are coincidental and were purely unintentional. The names of Brahn, Cedric, and Iba were chosen from random name lists and generators and are not to be associated with any characters or locations of the same name from any other series or outside sources.**

***NOTE **_**Italics **_**are used for inner thoughts, not dialogue.**

Chapter Five: An old man and an old face

DDEERRRNGGGG! Helen thrust her sword in the floorboards of the bedroom and sat down, leaning against it. Her armor and boots were lying in a discarded pile next to her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a bed?" Brahn asked, motioning to the two small beds across from her.

"No. I'm perfectly fine like this. And it doesn't look all that comfortable anyway. I saw a layer of dust lifted into the air off them when you opened the door ," Helen replied, her eyes closed and arms folded.

"Helen," Deneve snapped at her, as she paused removing her shoulder guards.

Reluctantly, Helen opened one eye and looked at Brahn, "Thanks anyway though. But I'll be fine," her eye moved to Deneve, then closed again.

"Very well then. Have a good night," Brahn said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Deneve gave a quick glare at Helen as she placed her things next to one of the beds. Helen, as if she could see Deneve's eyes, turned her head away. Deneve opened up the door and went outside. Brahn was leaning against the wall, facing the mountains.

"I apologize for Helen. We do appreciate the hospitality you've shown," Deneve said calmly.

"There's no need to apologize," Brahn replied, still gazing at the mountains. "I suppose I've forgotten that you're not used to 'hospitality'. Traveling from place to place…all alone…everyone starring at you…scared of you…seeing you as nothing more than one monster come to kill another monster. You only have your fellow comrades to turn to for companionship, but only in the special joint missions when you're allowed to see them." Brahn, turned to face Deneve, "Your friend may be stubborn and arrogant, but she is very strong and fierce. You are fortunate to have such a friend."

"Yes, perhaps I am…but sometimes I wish I was as strong as she is," Deneve shrugged as she leaned against the wall next to Brahn.

"But you also possess great power. You carry two swords which is something I have never heard of, obviously demonstrates a lot of strength. But more importantly you manage to keep a cool head and open eyes in the heat of battle. That is a source of great strength that she doesn't have," Brahn remarked, but Deneve remained quiet, still downhearted and deep in thought. Brahn turned his gaze back to the mountains and spotted an owl flying among the trees. He stretched out his hand and pointed to it. "I remember an important lesson my father taught me. A novice will try and aim his bow at the bird itself, but will miss it entirely. A good hunter will aim his bow in front of it and focus more on where it will go, and will most likely be able to hit it. However, the best hunter will aim his bow in front of it as well, but will never take his eyes off the target. You will not be able to see and react to where it goes if it decides to slow down, change direction, or suddenly fly higher. If you watch its wings, its head, its rhythm, even its eyes, you'll be able to follow it wherever it goes and it will never elude you."

Deneve looked up at the owl in the distance, and focused on it, watching it flap its wings and head. She tried watching where it was looking, trying to stay with it as it swerved around each tree.

"Give yourself some time. You'll find your strength," Brahn sighed softly.

Suddenly something caught his attention by the trees far back at the mountain's base. "Hmmm?" Brahn squinted as he watched for the slightest movement. From a good distance away, he saw the tiny shadow of a small girl walking down from the slope.

"What is it?" Deneve asked.

"It's a small girl. Strange, she's coming from the mountains. We haven't had any villagers go up there for some time. She must've gotten lost or separated from her family," he reached for his bandana and tied it over his face, covering his silver eye. "I'll see to this. Stay here. I don't think that midnight is the best time for a young child to see a ghostly-pale person with silver eyes. She's probably frightened enough right now."

"Alright," Deneve walked back inside the house as Brahn headed in the direction of the wandering child. After about twenty minutes of walking past a field and a few tree lines, he was only a few yards from the girl. He saw that she was wearing only a dress and she had long dark brown hair. He saw a small smile on her face, but her head was lowered even as he drew closer to her. He didn't notice any sort of scratches and hardly any dirt was on her arms and legs.

"_Well, she doesn't seem hurt nor frightened by me," _he thought to myself as he raised his arm to call to her. "Hello, there. It's awfully late and dangerous for you to wandering from the mountains? Did you get lost?" he asked as he approached her. She didn't say anything, nor look up at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am…now," came a cheerful, yet eerie voice that was accompanied by a soft echo.

Brahn quickly looked around to see if anyone else was there, but no one was hiding anywhere. It was just the two of them. "_What? What was-?_"

BBBEERRRKKK! Two thick gray vines sprang from the ground and wrapped around Brahn's legs and up to his arms. As he quickly reached for his sword, hundreds of strong thorns burst from every inch of each vine, driving into his skin. "DAAGGHH!" he screamed at the pain enveloping his body, paralyzing him. He gasped as he stared at the girl in front of him. He saw that her legs had vanished and been replaced by what looked like to be a thick gray tree trunk that had dug deep into the ground. "I am glad to have run into someone to help me so soon," the girl's high voice giggled, her head still lowered. Her whole body began to turn gray as her arms started to lengthen. Her fingers elongated as well, but grew wavy. More spiky thorns sprouted on her arms and fingers as they grew longer and more vine-like. Her torso stretched upward revealing several more vines twisted around each other, making a dense grouping feeding into the rooted trunk. Every strand of her dark brown hair turned white and quickly widened, blossoming into countless soft petals as they spiraled around and covered her head. Brahn watched in amazement, trying to make sense of what was happening in front of him. Then after a moment, the petals pulled back revealing the girl's head once more, her eyes shut. Her face had grown larger, and dark gray had now replaced the pinkish tone, but her skin looked smooth and silky. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal two golden circles looking back at Brahn.

"Oh my, a man," she said calmly, but the echo in her airy voice was now much louder. "And a strong one at that too. I…." she stopped short. She sniffed a few times, and pulled Brahn closer to her face. She sniffed again, "Huhm. Something strange…you seem… familiar to me…" she then slowly inhaled and breathed a sigh of relief. She starred at his bandana, as if piercing it and gazing into his covered eye, reached up with one of her long fingers and pulled it off. "I remember you now."

"W-what…are you…t-talking…about?" Brahn struggled against the pain pulsing through his body. "I've…ergh…ne-ver…known…a monster like you before." His fists clenched in rage as he tried to move from her grasp.

"Oh, I'm hurt. I don't know what's worse, you calling me a monster, or not being able to remember me," she gazed into his silver eye. "I thought you of all people would remember the details of our last evening together," her head began to pull back into the surrounding petals as they closed over again. But her voice still came from behind them, "The sunset, the long walk into the mountains, the lovely canyon scenery…the bridge!"

Brahn gasped at his memory flashed before his eyes, of his training exercise with the handler and the female warrior that escorted them. He looked on in shock as the white petals pulled away again, and the face of the same warrior emerged and smiled at him. "_IT"S HER!"_

"Ah, I see you remember me now," she said still smiling at him. "I am glad to see you again. I remember thinking you were handsome and impressive back then, and I didn't want to cut the bridge and let you fall to your death, but I had to prove my loyalty to the Organization. They even put me on a special team that was sent to take care of the other remaining male Claymores. But that was a long ago and now, I'm free to do with you as I wish," she dropped his bandana and slowly with her finger again, ran a single thorn down his cheek, softly cutting into his skin.

WWWWOOOOOOO KKKKKISSSHHHHHHH!

A flash of steel chopped off the finger.

WWWWWYYYYYTTTTT WWWYYYYYTTTTT!

Two more flashes appeared, deeply cutting into one of the two vines holding Brahn. It released its grip, shriveled and was pulled back into the ground, while the other still held on to him tightly. "What's this?" the creature asked, still calm but unsure at what just happened.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Deneve yelled as she Helen appeared on both sides of the Awakening Being, eyes glowing gold. They were both clad in their armor and grasping their swords tightly ready for another attack.

"Two Claymores? I didn't expect to run into you so soon. Well, would you mind? The two of us are catching up on old times," she closed her eyes as two more large vines burst from the ground swiping at Helen and Deneve. Helen was struck back into a tree. Deneve dodged the first blow, but the vine quickly reversed direction and whipped back at her, forcing her down.

Helen quickly recovered and got to her feet. "Nice moves, but TWO CAN PLAY!" Helen shouted as her arm extended and shot forward, quickly wrapping around the monster's vine-like arm. "GOTCHA!"

"NO! WATCH OUT! DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!" Brahn shouted, just then long spikes sprung from the vine, piercing Helen's arm in several paces. Helen cried out but managed to retract her arm, which was covered in small wounds.

"HELEN!" Deneve called out. The vine-arm quickly sprouted spikes as well and charged at Deneve. She dodged to the side and tried swiping at the spiky vine with her two swords, but the hundreds of thorns created a dense layer of shielding. The vine lashed back at Deneve, striking her right shoulder. "DERGH!" she cried out. Forcing it away with her other left sword, she jumped back to a safe distance. She glanced at her right arm. Her armor was still intact and no damage to her shoulder, but there were several small wounds on her arm just below. _"Ok, not too serious. But any more like that and it'll really slow me down." _she thought as her arm quickly began to regenerate itself, closing the wounds.

"Deneve!" Helen called out, clutching on her wounded arm.

"I'm alright!" Deneve called back. _"For now anyway. Helen's arm is badly hurt and Brahn have sustained heavy injuries all over his body. What's worse is that the Awakened Being has unpredictable arms that can attack from any direction. This isn't good."_

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the final chapter (and a short epilogue). Thanks again for reading and please feel free to review and comment. Once I get the whole story finished, I may or may not make some revisions depending on how it turns out and based on comments, I'm unsure at this point. I'll be posting the last chapter very soon. See you then! Thank you so much again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Remembered

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Things have just gotten crazy over the past few weeks. Well let's get to it.**

**I do not own 'Claymore' nor any names of characters, locations, or anything else relating to the series. I have only watched the anime series and not yet read the manga. Any similarities that may be found between my story and any found in the manga series are coincidental and were purely unintentional. The names of Brahn, Cedric, and Iba were chosen from random name lists and generators and are not to be associated with any characters or locations of the same name from any other series or outside sources.**

***NOTE **_**Italics **_**are used for inner thoughts, not dialogue.**

Chapter Six: The Remembered

Brahn's gaze frantically scanned around the area, from Helen and Deneve, and to the creature, trying to figure out what he could do to help. Although one of the vines had released its grip on him, the other still held fast, its spikes still embedded in him. He struggled to reach for his sword, but his body failed to respond from the immense pain.

"Please don't struggle," the Awakened Being warned him. "You'll only do yourself more harm and we haven't had a chance to catch up yet. It'd be a shame to end our reunion now."

WWWWWHHHHHHHUUUUUUOOOOOOOOO-KKZZZZZTTTTT-KKRRRTTT! Deneve leapt at the vine suspending Brahn, both her swords striking just below its grip. The vine shook and released Brahn, retreating back into the ground. Deneve dove after Brahn, catching him with her arm, and dashed to a safe distance. "Brahn, Are you alright?" she let him down carefully.

"Yes, I'll be a-alright," he answered. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop the bleeding from all the wounds he sustained.

"Stay down. We'll take care of this," Deneve, turned back to the battle and dashed toward the Awakened Being.

"Oh my, this simply will not do. Perhaps a change of scenery is in order," the creature said. Her body trembled for a moment as the ground quaked. Several silver pods burst from the ground, and blossomed into large white flowers with several long barbs in the center.

"HELEN WATCH OUT!" Deneve shouted as the barbs were launched in barrages from the flowers towards the two fighters. She used her swords to shield herself and kept her armor angled to absorb the attacks, as Helen jumped out of the way and found cover behind a tree. Deneve could feel the hard barbs reflect off her armor and swords. Suddenly, she detected part of the creature's aura just beneath her. Another pod burst from the ground, knocking her off guard. It quickly opened up and turned its barbs toward her.

KKKRRTTT! Another silver flash appeared just below the pod, severing it from its root. The pod dropped to the ground, and revealed Brahn standing behind it, his sword drawn, his silver eye almost glowing in the moonlight, but breathing heavily as he struggled to gather his strength despite his injuries.

"I may be an old man, but I won't go down without a fight. Especially against an overgrown WEED!" he smiled at Deneve.

PPPPPHHHHTTTT! Another vine quickly struck Brahn down and whipped back around at Deneve. Her raised her sword to block, but not before getting hit by several small spikes in her left arm. "Urgh!" she shouted as she fought off the vine, her wounds regenerating.

"Oh dear, it seems I'll have to try something harder," the eerie voice echoed. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her spiky vines lifted into the air and began to shake. The hundreds of small spikes shifted closer to each other and merged. Now they were fewer, but bigger and stronger.

WWWWHHHUUHHHH! One of the vines slashed at Deneve. She saw the larger spikes swinging towards her, partially striking her on her armor as she tried dodging. However, this time her armor didn't hold it back and her shoulder was hit by a few of the larger spikes.

"D'URGHH!" she cried out. _"Oh no. Her strengthened her attacks, but they're still fast and wild. I wasn't able to dodge it as I saw it coming…wait." _Deneve gasped at the sudden realization. _"I SAW it coming!" _

Suddenly Brahn's voice echoed in her mind as she recalled his fight against Helen. _"No matter what style or manner you fight with, any attack follows certain patterns. A swing attack of your sword is guided by the direction and rotation of your wrist; a stabbing attack is matter of aligning the points of the tip of your sword and your hand". _

"_That's IT! By making those spikes larger, they're easier to see. Her arms are still fluid and unpredictable, but the spikes are still solid, like a sword and I can follow their movements. I can see them now!" _Deneve thought.

WWWWHHIIITTTT! Another slash from the vines came hurling wildly back and forth as it charged at her.

"WATCH OUT!" Brahn shouted.

In a flash, the vine crashed into Deneve, driving her back into a tree. Dirt and leaves burst upward in an explosion.

"There, that's enough," the Awakened Being calmly remarked as she turned her head, looking for Helen. "Now for the other one-"

"HEY, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Deneve's voice thundered, her sword held firmly against a large spike that was deflected a few inches away from her chest.

"_That's it! She did it! She found she's strong after all,"_ Brahn relieved at Deneve.

"Incredible," Helen praised her friend.

Suddenly, several metal flashes scattered around the vine between the spikes. It burst apart into pieces as Deneve sprang forward, still slashing along the vine.

"Helen! She's lost her armor shielding when she made those spikes larger! She's vulnerable now!" Deneve shouted at Helen.

Helen tossed her sword to her left arm and it shot out. Wrapped itself around another vine encircling the large spikes. "Let's try this again, shall we?" She retracted her arm again, her sword following around, slicing through the grey skin.

"AAAAHHHHEERRRRAAHHH!" the monster's voice cried out. "STOP IT!" Her eyes glared in frustration. Several more vines sprang from the ground and attacked the two Claymores, whipping around wildly, but it was no good. KKKKZZZTTT! KRRRRTTT! Deneve blocked the spikes with her swords, and Helen managed to use her arm to coil around the vines and re-direct their movements. The Awakened Being glanced at Brahn, and she flashed a smile. Another burst from the ground and another vine shot up and seized Brahn, wrapping around his neck, chest and legs. She drew the vine close to her, using him as a shield. "STAY BACK! I'LL KILL HIM!" The two Claymores stopped in their tracks, unable to make a move. "DROP YOUR SWORDS!"

"DON'T DO-ARRGGHH!" Brahn's call was cut as a spike started to drive into his chest.

"Shush! He's taken a lot of damage already and he will not survive unless you put your swords down!" again the monster demanded. Deneve and Helen looked at each other. Helen wasn't ready to give this up just yet, but Deneve was more conflicted. She started to ease her grip on her swords. "That's right. He's not just a mere human, he's one of your comrades and it'd be a shame if he died because of your decision!" As the two Claymores stood still, another vine quietly started creeping up behind Deneve. The Awakened Being pulled Brahn next to her head and whispered softly in his ear, "Here's something that I learned from when I saw you last. No matter how strong your opponent is or how fast they are, the best attack is the one that they can't see. Say goodbye Brahn." The vine snapped up and shot out straight at Deneve, aiming the spikes directly at her back. She sensed the aura and turned to block, but it was too late.

PPWWWRRRTTTT! Deneve stood still, her eyes wide and gaze fixed straight forward. The vine was now frozen in air just inches from her. She turned back at the Being's head, which was now shivering. Her golden eyes were beginning to fade and her breathing was staggered. Deneve looked below the monster's face and saw purple blood dripping down the long grey trunk. Brahn had run his own sword through his body, and drove into the creature.

"You were right…indee-heed. The best attack, (breath), is the one…not seen," Brahn gasped softly. "Farewell…you…monster! NOW!" he shouted out. Deneve and Helen dashed up at the grey truck just underneath the creature's head.

"HEERRRRRAAAGHHH!" Helen and Deneve shouted. Their swords struck the thick skin and sliced through. The white flower head fell to the ground, the face frozen still in disbelief and surprise, the petals fluttering as it landed. The eyes slowly closed, its last dying moment.

"Brahn!" Deneve dropped her swords and ran to Brahn. "Hold on, stay with us."

"Well done Deneve. You saw it, didn't you? You started to see what I can see," Brahn softly spoke to her.

"Yes, I did," Deneve calmly answered.

"There. You've found that you're strong after all. But that's just the start. You still need to train hard and use your eyes. And not just in battle, but all around you. Use them to see the good in people, and the beauty in life all around you. Those are my last words of advice for you," he sighed.

"Come on old man, don't die on us now!" Helen kneeled down beside him.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid this old man's reached the end of his rope. But don't be sad. These past few years I've been able to feel so happy. I've looked at this village like my family, and I'll die happy knowing their safe," he smiled at Helen. "Remember, always keep your head cool and eyes open," he turned to Deneve.

"I will. And I won't forget you either," she said, smiling back at him. As he softly let out his last dying breath, he closed his eyes. His silver gaze vanished, but his face still beamed, leaving an expression of happiness and peace.

Later that night, behind Brahn's cabin, Deneve and Helen stood over his grave, his sword thrust into the dirt.

"Well now, I see that our elder has finally left us," a male voice reverently spoke. Helen and Deneve turned to see the blacksmith from earlier walking towards them. "Did he die peacefully?"

"Yes, you could say that. He was happy to see that his village that he cared about was safe for another night," Deneve anwered.

"Good, good. I must say, few know much about his past, but I could tell he's had it hard. Glad to know he died happily," he said stopping at the grave and bowing his head in respect. "Farewell old friend." He turned to the two. "And yourselves, you're welcome to stay of course."

"Thank you, but we best be on our way. We're glad to have stopped here," Deneve replied as they started walking away.

"Well, you're welcome back anytime," he said.

"Thank you. We'll never forget this place," Deneve called back. As they got further from the village, Helen turned to her.

"That's a pretty amazing skill you've acquired," Helen remarked. "I'll have to keep my guard up the next time we spar," she smiled jokingly.

"Think you might take a lesson from him as well?" Deneve asked.

"Never. Like I said, I'll be damned if I take lessons from an amateur. I'll get stronger my own way," Helen scoffed.

"_Still as hard-headed as usual,"_ Deneve thought to herself as they walked along the path heading west from the village. The two warriors walking side by side, heading for new adventures and challenges that lie ahead.

The End

**And there you have it. Thank you very much for reading. As always, comments and criticism are welcome. I'm still open to ideas on revising the story and how to make it better. Like I mentioned, it's the first time I've written a story in 10 years and there's a lot to learn, but I hope that at least I've kept you all entertained. Thank you all so much for the hundreds of hits last month and thanks again for reading!**


End file.
